


Half Gay

by Rose_Thorns



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Bisexual Nathan, Fluff, Gay Simon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Thorns/pseuds/Rose_Thorns
Summary: The ASBO shitheads seem to be doing well three months after finishing their community service. Somehow, Simon seems to be the one person Nathan has grown the closest with.Just some Nathan and Simon fluff.





	Half Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This is now a one shot because I can't seem to stick to a story :/

They had been out of community service for three months now. Everyone still kept in touch, but they all had their own lives to focus on now. Curtis worked at the bar and had his girlfriend, Nikki. Alisha was a waitress and Kelly had a management position at a McDonald's. Simon worked at a grocery store. Nathan did odds and ends, taking up temporary jobs so he could get enough money to get his own place. The ASBO shitheads seemed to be faring well.

Nathan still lived at the community center but he didn't spend a lot of time there. He much preferred to spend the night at Simon's, sleeping on a soft mattress next to his friend. They didn't cuddle or anything. The thought often crossed Nathan's mind but he didn't want to freak the guy out. He didn't want to end up all alone, back in the community center. Simon was one of his only friends. Kelly still talked to him, but she was usually too busy to hang out, and Nathan wasn't really close with Curtis or Alisha. Surprisingly, Simon was the one Nathan stuck with after escaping community service. Who knew Nathan would end up being friends with the weird kid?

"Heyyyy, Barry!" Nathan sprinted to catch up to Simon, patting him on the back as he walked beside him. He still called him Barry. It was like Nathan's nickname for Simon. "How was work? Meet any cute girls?"

Nathan gave Barry a dramatic wink, making the shorter man smile. The sight kinda made it feel like there were butterflies in Nathan's gut.

"Same as usual," Simon said, shaking his head at the thought of meeting a cute girl. Nathan always teased him, ever since they met. It seemed like the man had no shame, making sexual comments and inappropriate gestures out in public for people to gawk at. Simon assumed Nathan did it for attention. He loved to be the center of attention. Of course, Simon still got teased and called a pedophile but the comments didn't bother him. That was just how Nathan was.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Barry?" Nathan snapped his fingers in front of Simon's face, causing him to blink in surprise. "I'm thinking pizza tonight. Ooo, and popcorn! We should watch a movie."

"You know you're supposed to wait until people invite you. This is still my parents' house. You can't just let yourself in whenever you want."

"Sure I can! I basically live there, anyways. So, like I said, pizza. I'm thinking pepperoni and sausage. I bet you like that sausage."

Nathan pretended to wank himself off, letting out moans. Simon pushed his shoulder, causing the Irishman to cry out in surprise.

"Stop. Someone might hear you." Simon smoothed his hair down, fumbling with his keys as they approached his house. If a neighbor or, god forbid, his parents heard Nathan, Simon would die from embarrassment. Plus, Nathan wouldn't be allowed back and Simon enjoyed spending nights with the guy, however annoying he was.

Luckily, Simon's parents weren't home yet, so the two went straight to his bedroom. Nathan immediately laid down on Simon's bed, letting out a long, contented sigh. Simon shook his head as he tried to hide a smile. Nathan just made Simon . . . Feel. He felt happy. Like he belonged. Even though he was teased, he knew Nathan didn't mean it. He saw through his facade. It would be weird if Nathan didn't tease him.

"I am never getting up again," Nathan muttered. Simon walked over to him, prodding an arm until Nathan made room. Nathan looked up at Simon, a dopey grin on his face. He felt like he was on cloud nine. The way Simon looked down at him, trying to hide a smile, made his heart beat faster. Nathan didn't question it, though. That was just what hearts did, right? There wasn't any reason for it.

Nathan glanced at Simon's hand, wondering what it would feel like in his hair. Not even in a sexual way - although, he's thought about that, too. Just what it would feel like with Simon running a hand through his hair. Playing with his curls. Letting his fingertips massage Nathan's scalp. Nathan's head in Simon's lap, drifting off to sleep as he was petted.

"So . . . You, uh, wanted to watch a movie?"

"Er, ya," Nathan replied, a bit nervous that Simon could tell what he was thinking. He didn't want Simon to know he was having slightly gay thoughts about him. "How about pizza first, then we look through the movies?"

\---

Nathan sat on the bed, watching as Simon set up the movie. They had decided on something called Battlestar Galactica. Simon had the whole set of them. Nathan didn't really care what they watched and Simon seemed pretty excited about it, so he agreed.

"Don't get crumbs on my bed."

"Yeah, yeah," Nathan mumbled through a mouthful of pizza. "You've told me a million times, man."

"That's because you don't listen."

"It's fine. If some ants come, I'll just squish 'em. No big deal."

"Mice are attracted to food, too."

"Aw, is Barry afraid of a little mousey? I'll protect you," Nathan teased, scooting forward to wrap his arms around Simon. "I'll be your big, strong man. I'll even kill spiders for ya!"

"Mice have hantavirus," Simon said, flinching when Nathan hugged him from behind. He didn't move away, though.

"Hunting virus?"

"Hantavirus," Simon repeated. "It can infect humans."

"Ah, we'll be fine. C'mon, let's watch this space movie. I wanna make fun of your geeky shit." Nathan crawled back to his spot, taking another piece of pizza from the box before shoveling it into his mouth. He felt nervous, afraid that he had gone too far. He never really hugged Simon like that before. He had felt the other's heart beating. It was fast, but that didn't mean anything. It was just anxiety from being touched. Yeah. Nathan doubted Simon had been hugged and cuddled much. Maybe, . . . Nathan could help that. Yeah, he could be all touchy-feely with Simon so that the weirdo got used to it. It wasn't gay to do that. He would just be helping out a friend.

Nathan barely noticed that the movie had started. He glanced at Simon, who had his eyes on the screen. His beautiful blue eyes. His jaw line so sharp, it could cut a bitch. His lips curved up in a smile. Jesus, Simon was so handsome. Had a creepy stare, but he was handsome nonetheless. Nathan couldn't help but gaze at the man. He was just captivating.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Watching a movie. What're you doing?"

"You were looking at me." Nathan watched Simon's adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Nathan couldn't help but imagine what else he could do with that mouth.

"Yeah. Is that a crime? Are ya gonna arrest me? I don't know about you, but I'm not into the whole sex role-play thing." Simon's mouth opened and closed, his face turning bright red. Nathan chuckled, slinging an arm around Simon's shoulders. "Calm down, man, I was just playing."

Simon looked at Nathan for a few seconds before turning his attention to the movie. He didn't mention the arm around his shoulders, and neither did Nathan. They sat in silence for a few minutes, but Nathan got bored easily. To be fair, he was pretty sure Simon had already seen this movie. If he got distracted, it didn't matter. Nathan considered resting his head on Simon's shoulder, but he couldn't make up his mind. Simon was already kinda tense. He can't scare him off. But Nathan craved the feeling of touching someone, even if it was as stupid as hand-holding.

"Are you gay?" Simon looked at Nathan with a shocked expression. Nathan just shrugged. He hadn't really meant to say that, but whatever. "Like, I know you're practically a virgin. You did shag that one psyco bitch, allegedly. But, that doesn't really mean anything."

"Are _you_ gay?'

"No," was Nathan's automatic response to the unexpected question. He wasn't gay, right? His stupid heart felt like it was going to burst, it was beating so fast. Nathan thought about the nights in the community center, where he would think about Simon while wanking. The way Nathan felt when Simon smiled at him. How Nathan couldn't wait for Simon to get off work so they could hang out. This was one of the few times in his whole life that Nathan couldn't find words. "I mean, I like chicks so I can't be gay."

"You could be bisexual."

"I-" Nathan swallowed, biting his lip. What the fuck was this? An interview? "This is stupid. Forget it."

Nathan withdrew his arm from behind Simon, trying to keep his cool. He wasn't gay. He couldn't be. He liked girls. He likes shagging them and hearing them moan. But he wouldn't be opposed being with a guy. Having him push Nathan around, forcing Nathan to suck his cock. Pulling his hair. Making him moan. Tying him up.

"Fuck," Nathan muttered. "Fucking hell, I'm fucking gay. Holy shit. What . . ."

Nathan looked down at his hands. They were visibly shaking. He clenched them into fists, sucking in air through gritted teeth. Why was this affecting him? Being gay wasn't that bad. Nathan shook his head, tears pricking his eyes. He felt like he couldn't breathe. There were so many emotions going through him and none of them were good. I like girls. Girls are hot. Boobs and fannies and smeared makeup. But guys looked hot, especially when they dominated Nathan. Nathan swallowed harshly. This wasn't working. This wasn't fucking working and he didn't know what to do.

"Fuck." A tear ran down Nathan's face as he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt strong arms wrap around him, holding him. Simon. Shit. He was crying in front of Simon. About being gay. Nathan sighed. He didn't have the energy to think about his actions anymore. Burying his head in Simon's chest, Nathan put his arms around his neck. He was so tired. "Simon . . ."

"Shh. It's okay. You're okay, Nathan. Everything is okay."

Nathan was making a huge scene over being gay and he didn't even know why. He wanted to push away, to apologise and crack a stupid joke and go back to watching the movie, but he _couldn't_. Nathan couldn't bring himself to do it. Simon was holding him and he felt so safe. He could feel Simon's chin above his head and large hands running up and down his back. Who knew if this would ever happen again? And Nathan was so tired. He just wanted to sleep in Simon's arms. Without thinking, Nathan snuggled closer, rubbing his nose on Simon's neck.

"You're warm."

Simon smiled at the remark, letting a hand drift up to Nathan's hair. He ran his fingers through the dark curls and Simon heard a quiet whine. His fingers froze, worried that Nathan was unhappy. Simon felt Nathan swallow before pulling away and looking at him. Nathan's eyes were wide, glistening with tears. Simon wanted to hold him, protect him, tell him it was okay. He didn't really know how to say that, though. But he had to say something.

"I'm gay," Simon said. Nathan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I did try to have sex with Jessica but it . . . I just didn't like it. I never told you because I knew you would make fun of me. I don't really . . . I'm not sure how to help you but I don't like seeing you like this. Upset. I . . ."

"Uhm," Nathan glanced away, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "Could you . . . maybe hold me?"

Simon felt his heart ache for Nathan. He nodded, watching as Nathan laid down on his side, facing him. Simon copied the motion, his hand going straight to Nathan's hair. He freezed, wondering if he should ask Nathan if he was okay with him playing with his hair. Simon didn't get the chance before Nathan was pushing his head up into his hand, an encouraging smile on his lips. Nathan closed his eyes as Simon caressed his hair, making another whining noise.

"Does that mean you, uh, like it?" Simon's hand slowed but didn't stop as he whispered the question.

"Ya," Nathan whispered back, eyes still closed. Simon saw Nathan's cheeks grow red. He must be embarrassed.

"I, uhm, I think it's cute," Simon stuttered as Nathan opened his eyes to look up at him. "Really, I do. You're like a puppy."

"You tell anyone and I'll maul you," Nathan said with smile on his face. "So. What was that thing you said earlier? If I'm half gay?"

It was Simon's turn to smile.

"If you like girls and guys, then you're bisexual."

"Oh." Nathan hummed thoughtfully. "I guess I'm bisexual, then. Sorry about that whole . . . Thing. I just - I guess I got overwhelmed. I've always been into girls; I prefer them. Well, used to, I suppose. I've been thinking about guys more, lately. The label of being a gay is just a bit weird, considering I use it as an insult. I don't know, man."

"It's okay. It takes a while to come to terms with it," Simon said softly, his eyes staring into Nathan's.

"I don't know about you, but I've had a pretty long day and I'm absolutely exhausted." Nathan snuggled closer to Simon, putting his head on the other's chest. Simon's heart was pounding, but so was Nathan's.

"Exhausted? From what, sitting around all day?"

"Hm, I'll have you know that I have been doing yard work."

"Really," Simon said, untangling from Nathan to reach for a blanket.

"Ya. I mean, I didn't do any today, but still!"


End file.
